fliplinestudiosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Slider Scouts
Slider Scouts (pl. Skauci Suwaki) to uniwersalna aplikacja mobilna wydana 4 października 2016 roku przez Flipline Studios. Z Flipline Studios Bloga Hey Everyone!! You may have noticed that our blog posts have been few and far-between recently. That is because we have been working super-hard on our newest game, and we finally get to reveal it to all of you! It’s called Slider Scouts and it will be our first-ever universal app, meaning it will work on both phones and tablets! This will also be our very first… *drumroll*… FREE APP!!! Seriously, it is free!! We’ll get into more details in the following weeks, but for now, we’ll leave you with this. Zobacz post bloga! Zapowiedzi * Sierpień 8, 2016: Slider Scouts revealed * Sierpień 16, 2016: Slide Right! * Sierpień 22, 2016: Slide Left! * Sierpień 29, 2016: Slide Up! * Wrzesień 5, 2016: Slide Down! * Wrzesień 12, 2016: Sneak Peek: Slider Scouts in Motion * Wrzesień 20, 2016: Sneak Peek: Short and Long Goals * Wrzesień 27, 2016: '''Sneak Peek: Development Update * '''Październik 2, 2016: '''Slider Scouts Launching This Tuesday!!! * '''Październik 4, 2016: Slider Scouts is HERE!!! Postacie Pokój A - Sliders * Burger Slider (Start) * Pretzel Bun Slider (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 2) * Buffalo Chicken Slider (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 7) * Grilled Cheese Slider (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 12) * Breakfast Slider (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój B - Cebule * Gummy Onion (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Red Onion (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 17) * Pink Onion (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Yellow Onion (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Army Onion (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój C - Napoje gazowane * Root Beer Float (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Purple Burple (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Hyper Saucer (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Fizzo Can (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 22) * Dr. Cherry Gulp (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój D - Jedzeniowi wojownicy * Disco Plumm (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Swiss Zack (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 27) * Pepperjack (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Banana Pants (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Strawbuzzy (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój E - Owoce * Pina Coolada (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 32) * Coco Coolada (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Cherry Bomb (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 37) * Tangerine (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Blackberry (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój F - Nakładki do lodów * Mallow Men (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Mallow Gals (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Brownie Bop (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Blondie Bop (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 47) * Swizzler (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój G - Cukierki * Blot (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Nutty Butter Cup (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Truffle Bomb (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Lollipoppy (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 52) * Wildberry Derps (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój H - BL * Bacoburn (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Lettuce Lark (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Tomato (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 57) * Awesome Saucer (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Dill Wheel (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój I - Miętowe Płatki Czekoladowe * Cookie Doughman (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Creameo Cookie (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Pepper Mint (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Spear Mint (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 67) * Choco Mint (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój J - Munchmore * Cheddar Mack (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Radish (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 72) * Blue Shroom (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Luau Le Punch (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Jellyback (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój K - Rarytasy z Munchmore * Honeydoo (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 77) * Cheesecake Wheel (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Pinto Bean (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Habandito (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Blue Barry (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój L - Potwóry z Munchmore * Pizza Monster (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 82) * Mini Sundaesaurus (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Chili Bud (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Flapstack (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Atomic Wingding (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój M - Wodny świat cukierkowy * Mangoby (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 87) * Dreammissile (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Powseeker (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Splashberry Derps (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Gummeel (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój N - Żwierzątka * Jackie the Tarantula (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Tart (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Cannoli (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Cookie (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Pickle (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 92) Pokój O - Klasyki Flipline * Mini McCoy (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Guppy (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Jake (Odblokowane gdy gracz osiągnie Rank 97) * Jacksmith Hammer (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) * Hexfield the Hat (Możliwe do kupienia za 4.69zł lub z The Great Slider Shrine) Pokój P - Odblokowane za pomocą gwiazd * Sliderzilla (Gdy gracz osiągnie 10 gwiazd) * Moneybag (Gdy gracz osiągnie 50 gwiazd) * Addie (Gdy gracz osiągnie 100 gwiazd) * Moneta Warp (Gdy gracz osiągnie 170 gwiazd) * Golden Papa Louie (Gdy gracz osiągnie 225 gwiazd) Przyjaciele * Prizella (zapewnia bezpłatne nagrody) * Addie (daje pieniądze za oglądniecie reklamy) * The Great Slider Shrine (zapewnia nowych Skautów za monety) Wrogowie * BBQ Basher * Mustard Masher * Ketchup Crasher * Blue Cheese Ramekin * Ranch Ramekin * Spiky Guac * Blazeberry Inne zagrożenia * Pułapki z kolcami * Bloki kolców * Drewniane deski * Bezdenne doły * Obracające się kolce Bonusowe przedmioty (kiedy dana odznaka jest aktywna) * Gumowe węże (ma się ich pokonać aby zdobyć odznakę) * Balony (ma się je zebrać aby zdobyć odznakę) * Red Papa Coins (ma się je zebrać aby zdobyć odznakę) Lokalizacje Pogrubione, kursywe i kursywe pogrubione mają ten sam soundtrack. * Sałatowy Szlak * Cebulowa Forteca * Zatoka Niebieskiego Księżyca (Ranga 3) * Gaj Czosnkowy (Ranga 8) * Kiełbasowe Kopalnie' '(Ranga 13) * Mount Monterey (Ranga 18) * Arbuzowy Labirynt (Ranga 23) * Bagno BBQ'' ''(Ranga 28) * Wieloziarniste Pola ''(Ranga 33) * [[Fabryka Fizzo|'Fabryka Fizzo']] (Ranga 38) * 'Ciasteczkowa Jaskinia '(Ranga 43) * [[Strefa X|'Strefa X']]' '''(Ranga 48) Rangi Odznaki Każda nowa odznaka po ukończeniu poprzedniej pojawia się co 3 godziny. Wszystkich odznak jest 24. Meble * Lodówka * Roślina garncarska * Kaktus * Fotel * Kuchenka * Łóżko * Toaleta * Wysoka lampa * Krzesło barowe * Wiszący telewizor * Zestaw telewizyjny * Mały kredens * Mała szafka * Średnia szafka * Biała wanna Ciekawostki Generalnie * Jest to pierwsza gra Flipline, która opiera się na minigrze Slider Escape i ma wielu wrogów platformówki jako grywalne postacie. * Duża liczba złych, którzy zostali przywiezieni z gier platformowych, otrzymała zmiany konstrukcyjne w różnym stopniu w Slider Scouts. * Luau LePunch jest jedynym z trzech bossów platformowych, którzy pojawiają się w Slider Scouts. * Jest to pierwsza aplikacja od Flipline, która nie jest grą komputerową. * W tej grze znajduje się 80 suwaków. "Istnieje 75 Zwiadowców, których można odblokować, albo osiągając określoną rangę, albo oferując monety do Świątyni Wielkiego Slidera, ale jest 5 super rzadkich skautów, które można odblokować tylko zdobywając Gwiazdy Zwiadowców ... Poziomy i pokoje * Na początku gry gracze zaczynają od ostatniego odblokowania lokalizacji. Jednak po odblokowaniu strefy X (ostateczna lokalizacja odblokowania), gra rozpocznie się w losowej lokalizacji. * Każdy pokój, który kończy się 1 to pokój premii (skarbiec lub pokój monety). * Gdy dojdziesz do pomieszczenia, które kończy się cyfrą 1 lub 6, obszar zmienia się i dźwięk odtwarzany oznacza, że obszar się zmienił. * Wyróżnione nagrodzenia otrzymują, gdy gracz porusza się na dowolnym poziomie: * Każda ranga, która kończy się 2 lub 7, odblokowuje nowego skautora do rangi 97. * Nowe lokalizacje są odblokowane na szeregach, które kończą się 3 lub 8, aż do poziomu 48. * Wszystkie inne rzędy zarabiają na gracza albo na nowy mebel, albo na 20 monet. * Po osiągnięciu poziomu 100, a wszystkie szeregi później, gracze zarabiają 20 monet. * Po osiągnięciu Pokoju 22 czas potrzebny do ukończenia pokoju zmniejsza się o jedną sekundę. W pokoju 41 i kolejnych pokojach gracze mają 10 sekund na przejście pokoju. * Po odblokowaniu wszystkich suwaków, Wielki Slider Sanktuarium przyniesie Ci meble. Błędy * Po osiągnięciu rangi 100, numer rangi wyświetli numer 190 zamiast właściwej. Od tego momentu, numer rangi będzie wynosił od 190 do 199, gdy będziesz kontynuować rangę aż do osiągnięcia poziomu 160, po czym gra wyświetli poprawny numer rangi. Zostało to naprawione od wersji 1.0.3. * Istnieje usterka, w której pomieszczenie może stać się całkowicie czarne, gdy jesteś w środku pokoju, powodując śmierć, jeśli nie pamiętasz wzoru pokoju. Ta usterka jest bardzo rzadka. Sliderday Galeria Sliderday logo.jpg Gameplay_splash.jpg Golden_Papa_Louie (1).png Screenshot_2017-02-17-20-37-14.png Slider_it.png|Kliknij aby pobrać reklamę Slider Scouts|link=http://www.fliplineads.com/serve/images/v6_sliderscouts.swf en:Slider Scouts es:Slider Scouts zh:Slider Scouts Kategoria:Aplikacje mobilne Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Flipline Studios Kategoria:Gry 2016